Terjebak
by Marians
Summary: Terjebak berdua dengan sang kakak di lift yang macet membuat Kim Mingyu menyadari sesuatu, bahwa sang kakak Jeon Wonwoo begitu menggoda untuknya. [Yaoi. Incest. R21 . PWP. OOC] [Mingyu x Wonwoo/Meanie]


**Terjebak**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

M

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). YAOI. PWP. OOC. INCEST bung.

.

Ini ada adegan 21+, yang ada alergi, dimohon tidak memaksakan diri.

Untuk yang dibawah itu—oke, 17 mungkin boleh, cuman saya peringatkan jika penggunaan kata disini cukup vulgar. Saya tidak bertanggung jawab atas tercemarnya otak remaja kalian, guys.

Efek samping ditanggung pembaca.

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu masih yakin seratus persen—bahkan seribu kalau perlu—jika dirinya ini masih lurus. Masih suka melihat gadis-gadis teman kuliahnya lalu yang memakai rok mini atau hot pants. Masih suka melihat—dan meremas dada montok teman gadisnya.

Bahkan saking lurusnya, Mingyu sudah pernah menjebol gadis-gadis bekas pacarnya dulu—yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Tapi sekarang kasusnya berbeda.

Entah kenapa, mendadak ia terangsang melihat tubuh seseorang yang memiliki gender sama dengannya—laki-laki. Dan sialnya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Kakak seayah—beda ibu.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Demi Tuhan, Mingyu tidak tau kenapa dia tiba berpikiran bahwa Jeon Wonwoo—sang kakak—yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya itu terlihat begitu menggairahkan.

Kulit putih mulusnya—yang benar-benar terasa lembut di tangannya. Tulang selangka seksinya yang menonjol itu—ugh, menggoda sekali. Pinggang rampingnya yang sangat _hugable_ itu. Lalu bibir merah meronanya itu, ugh, Mingyu ingin sekali melumatnya hingga membengkak.

"Kenapa liftnya harus macet begini?" gerutu Wonwoo sembari mengantongi ponselnya yang sudah kehabisan daya.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar—sebal karena sampai ponselnya kehabisan daya lift yang hendak membawanya ke apartemennya harus macet. Untung saja pendingin ruangannya tidak mati. Kalau mati, mungkin Wonwoo sudah pingsan sejak tadi.

"Mingyu?" panggil Wonwoo. Pasalnya ia heran, sedari tadi adiknya itu hanya diam dan memandangnya lekat.

Wonwoo jadi sedikit takut.

Takut jika adiknya itu kesurupan.

Ia pun mendekati Mingyu yang duduk bersila di lantai. Tangannya bergerak mencubit pipi Mingyu, yang dihadiahi ringisan oleh empunya.

Mingyu hendak mengumpat, namun umpatannya harus ia telan kembali karena pemandangan bibir indah Wonwoo yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Ia menarik Wonwoo mendekat, membawa tubuh kakaknya yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Mingyu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Wonwoo—sedikit—khawatir.

Mngyu tak menjawab, ia justru menangkup pipi Wonwoo. Sedikit menggeram rendah ketika merasakan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana bergesekan dengan pantat Wonwoo yang sedang berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Hah? A—hmph—"

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, ia bisa merasakan Mingyu yang kini tengah mencium bibirnya kasar. Melumat dan menghisapnya keras. Sesekali menggigit lembut bibirnya, meminta untuk diberi akses lebih jauh.

Wonwoo menolak. Ia masih cukup waras untuk membalas perilaku Mingyu. Ia bahkan mendorong bahu yang lebih muda untuk menjauh darinya.

Hei, Mingyu itu adiknya sendiri. Sedarah, meski mereka berbeda ibu. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini—bukannya itu tabu?

Mingyu menggeram. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang sabar untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan—apalagi untuk urusan seperti ini.

Ia meremas bongkahan pantat milik Wonwoo—yang disambut dengan pekikan Wonwoo, dan dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Mingyu untuk segera menjelajah lebih jauh.

Lidahnya kini sudah menemukan tempat yang diinginkannya, mulut manis milik kakaknya sendiri.

"Ngh—" desahan lolos dari bibir Wonwoo—yang jujur saja membuat Wonwoo sendiri terkejut.

Mingyu menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Ia tahu, meski Wonwoo menolak, namun tubuhnya tentu saja tidak bisa menolak sentuhan Mingyu. Manusia mana yang bisa menolak kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh Kim Mingyu? Jawabannya tidak ada.

Mingyu membawa tubuh Wonwoo mendekat—masih dengan bibir yang mencumbu kasar kakaknya—hingga membuat tubuh kurus kakaknya menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia menuntun tangan Wonwoo yang semula mendorong dadanya untuk memeluk lehernya—yang langsung dilakukan oleh Wonwoo. Bahkan pemuda kurus itu kini menjambak surai Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu tentu saja tak tinggal diam. Dibawanya tangannya menyusup kedalam sweater kuning pucat yang dipakai oleh Wonwoo. Merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya kulit sang kakak—yang sukses membuatnya semakin terbakar gairah.

"Hahh—Ming—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo setelah Mingyu melepaskan cumbuannya.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali _memakanmu_ hyung," jawab Mingyu sembari menciumi leher mulus Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui arti _memakan_ yang digunakan oleh Mingyu. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti tentang sex.

Ya. Mingyu ingin melakukan sex dengannya.

"Jangan gila," hardik Wonwoo, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari pangkuan Mingyu—sudah cukup sekali saja ia terlena dalam ciuman memabukkan Mingyu, ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya itu bertindak lebih jauh.

Sex? Astaga. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak berhubungan badan dengan adiknya sendiri—apalagi di dalam lift yang macet.

Tidak.

Beda Wonwoo, beda pula Mingyu. Mingyu tidak peduli akan status saudara yang mengikat mereka berdua. Ia sangat tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dan hanya Wonwoo.

Belum pernah selama ini ia begitu menginginkan seseorang. Biasanya gadis-gadislah yang akan menggodanya mati-matian hanya untuk merasakan kenikmatan duniawi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Wonwoo bahkan tidak melakukan apapun untuk memancing gairahnya.

Didorongnya tubuh Wonwoo hingga tubuh kurus itu bersua dengan lantai lift—yang untungnya cukup luas. Tangannya menahan tangan Wonwoo yang masih memberontak. Mingyu mendecih—kesal, sekaligus merasa terpancing.

"Sepertinya kau lebih menyukai adegan _pemerkosaan_ ya, hyung?" ucap Mingyu dengan suara serak menahan gairah. Ia menyeringai lebar ketika mendapati Wonwoo menatapnya takut.

Kapan lagi Jeon Wonwoo, si pemuda emo yang biasanya memiliki tatapan tajam memandangnya tidak berdaya? Seolah pemuda itu adalah orang terlemah yang ada di muka bumi ini.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut jika kau menuruti perkataanku, hyung," bisik Mingyu sembari mencium ringan tengkuk Wonwoo, membuat empunya mendesah tertahan.

"Ja—jangan macam-macam, Gyu—angh!"

Mingyu menghisap keras leher putih Wonwoo, meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan yang begitu kontras di kulit seputih salju kakaknya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir ranum Wonwoo yang tengah terbuka guna meraup oksigen.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam, hyung. Aku hanya akan menjebol _lubang_ mu yang masih perawan itu, memenuhinya dengan spermaku, membuat bibirmu ini mendesah keenakan karena tusukan penisku. Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan, hm?"

Telinga Wonwoo memerah, ia menatap nyalang sang adik yang kini masih betah mengecupi bibirnya dengan mata yang menghujam tepat kedalam manik rubahnya, "Mulutmu itu kotor sekali, sialan. Menyingkir dariku."

Katakanlah Mingyu itu keras kepala. Ia menulikan telinganya akan seruan kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir. Pemuda berkulit tan itu justru sibuk mengukir tanda di leher dan bahu Wonwoo yang sedikit terlihat.

"Mhh! Hen—akh—hentikan, sialan!" hardik Wonwoo—yang sayangnya ternodai oleh desahannya sendiri. Yeah, salahkan Mingyu yang menggoda lehernya yang cukup sensitif akan rangsangan.

Mingyu menyeringai, ia bisa merasakan bahwa kakaknya itu tak lagi memberontak. Mungkin pemuda manis itu sadar tidak ada gunanya lagi memberontak—atau mungkin malah sudah jatuh dalam permainan panas ini.

Yang manapun itu, Mingyu tak peduli selama ia bisa melaksanakan misinya _memperawani_ Wonwoo saat ini juga.

Pemuda tan itu menyingkap _sweater_ yang digunakan oleh Wonwoo, menaikannya sebatas dada. Tangannya meraba pinggang—sialan ramping—milik Wonwoo hingga berhenti di dadanya. Ia berdecak kagum. Kemana saja dirinya selama ini hingga tak menyadari bahwa kakaknya ini memiliki tubuh yang terlampau indah? Ugh, Mingyu benar-benar menyukai sensasi lembut nan membakar gairahnya ketika tangannya bersua dengan kulit putih milik sang kakak.

"Tolong pegangi bajumu sendiri, hyung. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama _bermain_ denganmu—yeah, kita berdua tak tau kapan lift ini akan kembali benar," ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo tak tau apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia dengan bodohnya menuruti perkataan Mingyu untuk menahan _sweater_ nya sebatas dada—membuat tonjolan berwarna pink kecoklatan miliknya tertangkap oleh mata lapar Mingyu.

Tubuh Wonwoo tersentak kecil ketika jemari dingin Mingyu menyentuh putingnya. Hanya menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya dengan ujung putingnya, sebelum menekannya dengan cukup kuat.

"Nnh—Gyu," desah Wonwoo tertahan.

Mingyu tersenyum miring. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah puting Wonwoo, matanya menatap lekat kearah Wonwoo yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya. Iseng, ia meniup puting merah muda itu—dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan untuk Mingyu. Tubuh ramping dibawah kuasanya itu bergetar samar.

Senyumnya semakin melebar, tiba-tiba saja ia memiliki ide untuk mengerjai tubuh indah Wonwoo—selain untuk melampiaskan isengnya, Mingyu juga ingin membuktikan sesuatu. Tangannya dengan cekatan melepaskan kancing celana jeans yang dikenakan Wonwoo dan menarik turun _penganggu_ itu hingga tertahan di salah satu kaki Wonwoo.

Mingyu belum cukup gila untuk benar-benar _menelanjangi_ kakaknya. Ia bisa melakukannya itu nanti—saat sudah sampai di apartemen mereka mungkin? Ide bagus.

Selesai dengan urusan celana, jemari Mingyu kembali merayap kearah dada Wonwoo. Membelai lembut puting sang kakak, menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari sang pemilik.

"Aku ingin membuktikan teoriku ini benar atau tidak—sedikit memakan waktu, tapi anggap saja ini bonus dariku, hyung," ucap Mingyu enteng—seenteng tangannya yang kini tengah memelintir puting menggemaskan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memekik tertahan, tangannya reflek menahan tangan Mingyu yang masih gemas dengan puting miliknya—membuat Mingyu mendecakkan lidahnya sebal. Ia menyentak tangan Wonwoo, "Jangan menganggu kesenanganku, hyung. Tidakkah kau lihat diriku ini sedang gemas dengan putingmu, hm?"

"Ugh—hen-hentikan. Sing—nnh—kirkan ta-tanganmu," ucap Wonwoo terbata.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, ia menjauhkan tangannya, "Baiklah."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya melihat Mingyu yang sudah kembali menurut. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja si bocah sialan ini menurut? Ia 'kan tidak perlu tampil setengah telanjang begini.

Namun, baru saja Wonwoo akan meraih celananya yang _nyangkut_ , ia dikejutkan dengan sensasi basah yang tiba-tiba melingkupi dadanya—putingnya lebih tepatnya.

Ia melirik dan menemukan kepala Mingyu yang tengah sibuk dengan dadanya. Lidah pemuda itu terjulur dan menjilat putingnya—dari hanya sekedar menggoda hingga menekan lidahnya kearah putingnya.

Wonwoo mendadak pusing, kepalanya serasa berputar merasakan sensasi asing yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Reflek, ia menekan kepala Mingyu, meminta yang lebih muda untuk lebih _memperkosa_ putingnya—yang tentu saja dituruti dengan senang hati oleh Mingyu.

"Mhh—Gyu—angh—" Wonwoo rasa ia sudah mulai gila karena benar-benar jatuh dalam permaian Mingyu.

Mingyu menyeringai, ia memainkan gigi dan lidahnya dengan baik, mulai dari menggigit kecil hingga memainkannya dengan lidah, sementara tangannya yang memainkan puting satunya.

"A—akh! La-lagi—Gyu—uh! A-aku—ANGH!" Wonwoo berteriak—seiringan dengan hisapan kuat dan juga jemari nakal Mingyu pada putingnya yang membuatnya mendapatkan orgasmenya yang pertama.

Ini gila—batin Wonwoo.

Pemuda emo itu menatap sayu kearah Mingyu yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Ingin sekali ia memukul wajah adiknya yang tengah menatapnya pongah.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka teoriku benar. Putingmu selain menggemaskan ternyata sangat sensitif. Aku hanya perlu memainkannya untuk membuatmu orgasme."

Ingin sekali Wonwoo menonjok Mingyu. Bocah sialan ini benar-benar, "Sudah puas?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang masih tak berdaya, tangannya mencolek ujung penis milik Wonwoo yang ternodai oleh sperma. Menatapnya sebentar sebelum mengoleskannya pada paha dalam Wonwoo, membuat pemuda emo itu mendesah tertahan.

"Belum, sayang. Kau lupa kalau aku ingin _memperawani_ mu? Mengisimu dengan spermaku? Membuatmu menjerit keenakan karena penisku pada _lubang_ mu?" Mingyu kembali berdirty talk—membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak.

"Mulut sialanmu itu tak ada bedanya dengan tempat sampah," desis Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya. Ia membuka kancing celana jeansnya, menurunkannya sebatas paha—hanya untuk mengeluarkan _kebanggan_ nya. Ia pun memutar tubuh telentang Wonwoo menjadi menungging—dan Wonwoo dengan bodohnya tak berontak.

"Sst, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu, sayang. Waktu kita tak banyak. _Lubang_ mu sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk segera di gauli," ucap Mingyu, ia mencolek sperma milik Wonwoo yang tercecer—menjadikannya pelumas untuk melakukan penetrasi pada anal Wonwoo.

Entah mengapa Mingyu jadi gugup sendiri mengingat dirinya adalah orang pertama yang akan _memasuki_ kakaknya.

"AKH! Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan—akh!" Wonwoo menjerit. Ia menatap sayu kearah Mingyu yang baru saja memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam analnya.

Mingyu mendecak, tanpa memikirkan keadaan Wonwoo, ia memasukkan jari ketiga, "Melebarkanmu, hyung. Aku masih cukup baik hati untuk tidak melakukannya secara _raw._ _Perawan_ sepertimu harus dipersiapkan dulu."

"Sia—akh! Akh! Sakit—Gyu! Nnh! Ke-keluar—ah—kan!" rintih Wonwoo.

Yang lebih muda menulikan telinganya, fokusnya kini hanya pada anal Wonwoo—melebarkan dan menemukan titik yang membuat kakaknya itu meraung-raung meminta untuk ditusuk olehnya.

"Angh!" Wonwoo memekik. Ia merasakan pandangannya berubah putih untuk sesaat.

Mingyu bersorak dalam hati saat melihat tubuh kakaknya bergetar samar—efek nikmat saat jarinya sudah berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia pun menggerakkan jarinya dengan kasar, mengaduk anal kakaknya, membuat bibir ranum itu mengeluarkan desahan penuh kenikmatan.

"Ah! Ah! Pe-pelan—akh! Ngh! Mingh—ah! Ah! Gyu—auh!" Wonwoo hanya bisa mendesah, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, kepalanya menggeleng pelan—menolak kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari jari-jari Mingyu yang tengah mengaduk analnya tanpa ampun.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Mingyu mengeluarkan jarinya—yang direspon oleh lenguhan dari Wonwoo yang merasakan hampa pada analnya.

Mingyu terkekeh, ia memegang erat pinggang ramping Wonwoo, menjaga agar kakaknya tetap menungging, sementara ia sibuk memasukkan penisnya pada lubang Wonwoo yang sudah berkedut memanggilnya.

"Nhh—sakit bodoh!" hardik Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendesis, ia memandang penisnya yang telah setengah masuk dan lampu pada pintu lift bergantian. Sialan, ia tak bisa lembut untuk kali ini. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum lift macet ini kembali berfungsi.

JLEB!

"ARGH!"

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Ugh! Rileks hyung, kau mencengkramnya terlalu erat," desis Mingyu.

"Sakit—hiks—hentikan—hiks," isak Wonwoo. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya serasa dibelah secara paksa. Wonwoo tak bohong, rasa sakitnya bahkan menjalar sampai keujung rambut.

Mingyu menghela napas, ada rasa iba yang hinggap dihatinya melihat sang kakak terisak pedih. Namun ia sudah separuh jalan, ibarat pepatah yang dipegang teguh oleh Mingyu, _jika penismu sudah masuk kedalam lubang, pantang untuk mengakhirnya sebelum orgasme._

Dan inilah yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu, menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Nnh! Sa—ah! Sakit—uh! Gyu! Gyu! Ah! Ber—hiks—henti—argh!" rintih Wonwoo. Paras cantiknya sudah basah oleh air mata, sementara tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai Mingyu yang tengah menggila menggauli analnya.

Mingyu mendesah lirih, ia tidak bisa bohong jika lubang Wonwoo benar-benar memanjakannya. Ia merasa bisa gila oleh kenikmatan ini. Mungkin dia akan menambahkan kegiatan _mari memompa anal Wonwoo_ menjadi kegiatan favoritnya.

Tangan Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo yang berusaha menggapainya, dikecupnya lembut tangan halus itu, "Sakitnya ha-hanya sebentar, h-hyung. Ugh!"

Mingyu mempercepat temponya, dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada Wonwoo karena sudah egois—egois menjemput orgasmenya sendiri. Ia janji, lain kali ia akan lebih lembut—yeah, kalau dia ingat.

"Akh! Di—ah! Disana—Gyu!" pekikan dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu melebarkan seringainya.

Ia menarik penisnya hingga tersisa ujungnya, dan menghujamnya dengan kuat, memancing desahan keras dari Wonwoo, "Ah, disana? Kau suka rasanya, hyung?"

"Ah! Ah! Le—lebih cepat! Ngh!"

"Dengan senang hati," ucap Mingyu mengabulkan keinginan sang kakak tercinta.

Wonwoo menggigit ujung _sweater_ nya, menahan desahan-desahan kotor yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bisa begitu lemah dan terlena dengan segala sentuhan Mingyu.

PLAK!

"Sialan, kau sengaja menggodaku hyung? Atau lubangmu ini begitu menyukai penisku? Ah, rasakan ini, sayang," racau Mingyu. Tangannya meremas pantat Wonwoo yang memerah—bekas dipukulnya barusan. Pemuda tan itu menaikan tempo genjotannya—yang semula sudah cepat jadi semakin cepat dan berantakan.

"Ah! Ah! Mingyu! Ah! Ter-lalu—ngah! Ah! Hisk—auh! Gyu—ah!" Wonwoo terisak. Tangannya yang terbebas tak lagi mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh diatas dinginnya lantai lift dengan pantat yang masih menungging dan tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh Mingyu.

Kepala Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, isakan disertai desahannya memenuhi ruang sempit lift. Tubuh kurusnya terhentak-hentak seiring kasarnya tusukan Mingyu pada lubangnya.

"Gyu! Ah! A-aku sudah—ah! Tak sanggup—angh! La-lagihh—" rintih Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeram, ia meraih penis mungil milik sang kakak dan mengocoknya seirama dengan tusukannya.

"YA! AH! AH!"

"Ber-bersama," desis Mingyu.

Wonwoo tak bisa menahannya, dua kali hentakan dari Mingyu, ia menjemput orgasmenya. Spermanya mengotori lantai lift dan juga jemari Mingyu yang masih sibuk meremas miliknya.

Sementara Mingyu, ia sampai setelah beberapa saat Wonwoo sampai. Ia mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam, menembakkan spermanya tepat pada prostat pemuda emo itu, membuatnya melenguh pelan.

Mingyu menarik penisnya keluar—membuat spermanya yang tak tertampung di lubang sang kakak merembes keluar. Mingyu tergoda untuk kembali _bermain_ , tapi ia masih cukup sadar dengan keadaan dimana mereka saat ini berada.

Ia membaringkan tubuh lemas Wonwoo dan kembali memakaikan celana sang kakak—setelah membereskan ceceran spermanya dengan sapu tangan yang untungnya selalu ia bawa, dan membenahi pakaiannya sendiri.

Selesai berbenah, dengan kurang ajarnya Mingyu membawa tubuh ramping sang kakak untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memagut mesra bibir sang kakak—yang untungnya mendapatkan respon positif dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memukul dada sang adik ketika ia merasa kehabisan oksigen. Mingyu melepaskannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sebagai gantinya ia sibuk mencium ringan leher Wonwoo yang tak lagi bersih.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan yang tadi," gumam Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya mendesah kecil, tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Mingyu. Menolakpun pada akhirnya ia pasti akan dipaksa—yah, walaupun Wonwoo juga menikmatinya.

Sedikit.

Mata Mingyu menyapu sekeliling ruangan lift, ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah ketika mendapati sebuah benda yang berpendar merah disudut atas kanan ruang lift tersebut.

"Wonwoo hyung," bisiknya.

"Apa?" respon Wonwoo. Suaranya yang serak-serak basah itu menggoda Mingyu—tapi beruntunglah Mingyu masih cukup sadar.

Mingyu menarik napas, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Wonwoo.

"Ternyata ada CCTV yang masih menyala, hyung."

Hening beberapa saat.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, manik sipit Wonwoo melebar dramatis.

"APA?!"

"Hyung, aku sungguh tak tau. Sumpah! Aku tak tau kalau ada CCTV!" bela Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeram rendah, ia menjambak surai Mingyu, "Sialan! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Kim Mingyu!"

"Ya! Ya!" Mingyu berusaha meloloskan diri dari serangan beringas Wonwoo pada rambutnya. Ia pun mendorong tubuh Wonwoo hingga tubuh kurus itu—sekali lagi—terbaring diatas lantai lift dengan kepala Mingyu yang mendusel dadanya.

"Lepas atau aku akan memperkosamu lagi?!" ancam Mingyu.

"Siapa taku—akh! Jangan gigit putingku, sialan!"

"Tidak boleh? Kalau yang disini boleh?"

"Ngh! Singkirkan tanganmu, brengsek!"

"Ho? Atau kau mau lubangmu kembali kutusuk? Kebetulan _dia_ sudah cukup licin."

"Ah! Ya!—Ngh! Perhatikan tanganmu, brengsek!"

"Baru kutekan dari luar saja sudah begini, kau kode ingin kumasuki lagi, hyung?"

"Angh! Ah! Hentikan—Mingyu!"

"Ehem!"

Mingyu mendongak, sementara Wonwoo masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang berantakan akibat ulah tangan nakal adiknya.

Pemuda tan itu tersenyum kikuk mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian petugas keamanan tengah berkacak pinggang dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan jengah.

"Lift ini bukan _love hotel_ , anak muda. Kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan kegiatan _olahraga_ kalian, lebih baik lakukan di apartemen kalian," sindir si pria paruh baya.

Mingyu tertawa canggung, ia langsung menggendong Wonwoo yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya—ia malu setengah mati. Dan ini semua karena Mingyu.

Pemuda tan itu membungkuk sopan kearah si pria paruh baya dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih, dan langsung melesat pergi ke kamar apartemennya dan Wonwoo setelah ia menyadari dirinya sudah sampai di lantai tempat mereka tinggal.

Yah, seperti kata si pria paruh baya tadi. Mingyu bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya di apartemen.

Ya kan?

.

.

END

(Smut pertama—eh ketiga yang sudah kubuat selama 20 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini. Luar byasah :')

(Ini gaada hot hotnya sama sekali kalau kata partner in crimeku. Ya sudahlah, emang susah kalau otak anak polos disuruh bikin rated beginian.)

(sebenernya ini bentuk pelarian dari ff sebelah yg mendadak buntu setelah otak ini dijejali berbagai macam kerjaan. Huhu, rasanya aku ingin jadi full timer fangirl—cuman aku sadar, mencintai oppa itu butuh duit TT)

(Ya sudahlah (2) cukup sekian curhatanku ini. Semoga ffnya menghibur dan cukup panas ya! HAHAHAHAHA—stop)


End file.
